fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Smash Bros. Strike/Updates
See this page for announcements for Fantendo Smash Bros. Strike. Recent updates are at the top. A Week of Fighters!? Next week, starting Sunday, August 16th, a new fighter will be announced EVERY DAY of the week! Stay tuned. Time For a Special Announcement! A brand new fighter is coming to FSBS: Kyhthesis! However, obtaining Kyhthesis is a bit different that usual. By purchasing and registering FSBS within a month of it's release, you'll recieve a free download code for this new fighter! After the period is up, Ky will be available for purchase. We'd love to show more, but Ky is being kept s bit secret for now... Trailer #5: Fearsome Five Instead of the usual open, this trailer opens a bit differently... It's been a while... since new fighters have graced this world. Well... now it's our time to shine! Suddenly, the background erupts into flames, and four silhouettes strike the screen, before this burns away to reveal Battlefield. A gang of dark, shadowy figures appears, and, here to fight them is... Mâché, The Recreated Hero! Mâché begins to fight against the stranger creatures, using various, slightly odd attacks. However, before long, the horde grows too large, and he becomes overwhelemed. To help him, in steps... White, Weapons Master! White then fights with his various weapons, as well as protecting Mâché with a mirror. But, these two still aren't enough, so another hero appears... PalmMan, Defender of the Mines! PalmMan begins to fire napalm and blast away earth to trip up oppenents, and the foes are on the ropes. With one final touch, a final fighter goes in for the kill... Hama, Heir of Flame! Hama rushes in, and rams into the crowd, striking them away. As the scene fades away, another figure appears... But wait, who's this? Find out in... FANTENDO SMASH BROS. STRIKE FREE DEMO VERSION Coming soon 'You' can help! FSBS sign-ups are here! Check them out here, and be sure to read the rules first. FSBS @ E3 It's time! For all of you who have been waitinng for more updates, they will begin today! Check it out here. Trailer #4: Confrontation The fimilar red slash opens the trailer. In a field, a Sandbag is seen slamming into the ground. Reptflux looks up to see Reese and Danny appearing. The two heroes stare down the Titan. Reptflux's eye pulses with energy, and he surprises Reese with an energy blast. Reese gets up and retaliate, with Danny assisting him. Gameplay is seen of Reptflux fighting the two heroes; along with firing blasts from his core, Reptflux is seen sliding forward and grabbing a foe before slamming them down, as well as using a powerful uppercut; Reptflux is also seen in blueish-gray coloring, taking attacks while barely flinching. Just when Reese and Danny are on the ropes, a figure appears from the distance and strikes Reptflux with a blade of numbers... Coal: The Digital Mathmetician! We then see gameplay of Coal attacking Reptflux. Coal tosses numbers, launching the Titan before being boosted by a clone that latches onto Reptflux; Coal then comboes him while he is stunned. After taking some hits, Coal eats a slice of pie. A Finisher Sphere appears, and Coal jumps at the Sphere, piercing it with an equation. Releasing his energy, numbers fly out of Coal in all directions, KOing Reptflux. April Fools! Kradness, the star of the smash-hit Butt-Out-The-Window series, enters the fray! Wielding vrious wax tools, Kradness is sure to be a formidble opponent. FSBStrike Direct: March 2015 Part 0: Opener The fimilar red slash opens the trailer. A montage of each character fighting is shown, showing various stages as well; the last character shown is Reese, and the scene qucikly cuts to Reese emerging from a portal, looking behind him, as if he is running from something. We see Reese wandering in a large and beautiful garden of roses. Suddenly, a nearby bush shakes. Reese approaches the bush and notices something startled behind the bush. He gets closer, but the thing bursts out and ambushes him... Danny: The Hero of the Golden Empire! We then see Danny battling Reese in the Rose Garden. Danny makes use of various elemental attacks, such as a burst of propelling water. Danny is then seen holding up a Bottle. Reese, however, gathers his strength, retaliating with a teleporting headbutt. Just when it seems Reese will win, Danny catches a Finisher Sphere and unleashes a fiery dragon. Reese, burned and laying on the ground, is helped up by Danny in a show of friendship. From the distance, Reese notices a fimiliar red figure coming for him, and the two team up and head for the Titan. Welcome to the very first Sixgon Direct. I'm Api, and I'll be presenting this Direct on Fantendo Smash Bros. Strike. Part 1: Beck To start things off, we'll be taking a look at the new character Beck. Beck is a young man who is able to take control of the power of Flow. With his Flow powers, Beck can gracefully move from one attack to another. Beck is relatively floaty, and focuses slightly on speed. His special attacks utilize Flow in the form of a meter. Beck's Flow Meter has four bars, and using a special move does not require a bar; however, each special has a quick period at the end where Beck floats in place. At this time, Beck can instantly lead into another special; if Beck has no bars, he will simply fall into a helpless state. Also, when Beck has zero bars, his stats slightly weaken and he loses his ability to wall jump, encouraging players to be mindful of their bars. Neutral Special: Flow Charge By holding the special button, Beck can recharge his Flow Meter. Hoever, it takes a bit of time. This move will not cost bars. Side Special: Flow Rush Extending his leg out in front, Beck dashes forward, instantly stopping once a foe is struck. Up Special: Flow Kick Beck spins in a similar fashion to Mii Brawler's Helicopter Kick, but deals less kicks that hit harder. Down Special: Flow Foot Beck whirls around, sweeping his foot at foes and tripping them. Beck can move left or right during this move. If used in midair, Beck will instead slam down into the ground. Finisher: Floverdrive Beck's Flow Meter fills up. During this state, Beck has infinite bars and super armor, allowing him to combo opponents endlessly. At the end, however, his Meter drains down to just one bar. Beck can also jump three times, unless he is in his Floverdrive state, where he can jump four times. Part 2: Story Mode Story Mode in featured in FSBS, and functions the same way as it did in Brawl. The story follows Unten and various other characters searching for an unknown villain, who is drawing forces from various parts of the Fantendoverse to take over the multiverse. Beck, a stranger drawn to the Fantendoverse from Earth, travels with Unten, trying to find a way home. A key figure in the story is Tr'p (pronounced "Trip prime", but commonly just called Trip). Tr'p believes he is the "alpha Trip", having bested every version of Trip... but one. Tr'p thinks the villain may be the final Trip, and encounters our heroes multiple times, trying to stop them so he can defeat the villain himself. Being both a Catalyst and Portal Master, Tr'p can call upon various creatures in battle. Throughout the many stages, the player will encounter fighters, who are added to the roster as they are met. Part 3: Character Movesets Let's start off with our newcomer, Danny. Danny Danny is a very quick character. While his attack suffers because of this, he can quickly get in attacks, as well as avoid those of his foes. Danny has the ability to crawl. Neutral Special: Laser Beam Danny fires a laser with a finger gun. This move can be used quickly in succession, but deals little flinching. Side Special: Crystal Cross Danny lunges a short distance forward, before swinging a heavy ice crystal down on foes; the crystal shatters, tossing small ice shards. Up Special: Geyser Erupt Danny is shot upward by a blast of water. Enemies struck by Danny will take damage, and those caught by the geyser will also be launched upward. Down Special: Gust Winds Danny sends wind gusts out at his sides, blowing foes back. Finisher: Super Flame Danny summons a large, fiery dragon. This dragon quickly flies around the stage, and can be controlled during the attack. Unten As you would guess, the Fantendo mascot is balanced. Unten has two jumps, a wall jump, the ability to crawl and well rounded stats. Unten also has options for both ranged and melee attacks, making him a good character for beginners. Neutral Special: Thundershot Unten charges electricity in his fist, launching a ball of thunder that bursts after a certain distance. Charging increases power and blast radius, but decreases range. Side Special: Blump Toss Unten trows a Blump, which bounces off of opponents. It can be grabbed again while it is in the air, or after it lands on the ground. Up Special: Fanti Whirl Unten spins Fanti around himself, rising into the air and dealing multiple hits; the final, slower hit deals good knockback and has a sweetspot at the top. Holding B after this move will have Fanti act as a parachute. Down Special: Fissure Punch Unten strikes the ground with his fist, burying foes within a short range. Finisher: Midas Gold Unten eats a golden Blump, becoming incased in glittering gold. Unten becomes quicker, and will damage anyone he touches; however, he cannot attack. Reese Reese is a defensive character, and is a little light. Neutral Special: Snag/Use Reese uses a portal from his hand to grab items, projectiles and certain stage objects; by using this move while storing an object, that will be used. This move cannot be used if an item is currently being held. Side Special: Psychic Blast A psyichic explosion appears in front of Reese. Its distance is determined by how long the B button is held. Up Special: Teleport Resse jumps into a portal above him, and appears out of another one, headbutting foes. The direction the portal faces is altered by the stick, while holding the B button determines distance. Down Special: Foresight Reese braces himself. If struck by an attack, Reese will dodge backwards before attacking slightly forward. Finisher: Vortex Cannon Reese opens a portal in front of himself that sucks in opponents. After a few seconds, if the portal has anyone in it, it constricts, deal damage before launching foes outward. Part 4: Closer To close out our presentation, we'll show you a peek of Coal, who was announced early. He isn't completely ready, so you wont get much. Footage is show of Coal punching and kicking a Sandbag in a field, as well as tossing some numbers. Suddenly, we see Reptflux appear and launch Coal off of the stage with a punch. Then, a blast of energy from offscreen blows the Sandbag away... The screen fades to black. Update Since Sixgon Games was unable to secure a spot in Fantendo's 8th Anniversary Showcase, a big Direct on Fantendo Smash Bros. Strike will be released soon! EDIT: The Direct covers a lot of content, so it will be uploaded in multiple parts. Trailer #2: A New Foe A fimiliar red slash strikes across the screen, before expanding and fading into the trailer. We come back on Unten and the stranger rushing towards a FInisher Sphere. As they near the sphere... It drifts of, with the two colliding, Unten knocking the stranger back. As the figure gets up from being knocked down, they are revealed to be... Beck? The scene cuts to gameply of our mysterious new challenger. Beck is shown to be a quicker, floatier character, attacking with grace. He is seen using various attacks, such as a flying kick and forward dash, with each attack almost seemlessly leading into one another; however, Beck is then shown leading an attack into another, only to instanly fall helpless afterward. As Back falls to the ground, gameplay of Unten retaliating is shown. Unten is seen using basic punches and kicks, and then firing off electric blasts. Fanti is shown being whipped by Unten, to both hit opponents and grab then. Back in the cinematic, Unten and Beck look up at the Finisher Sphere still in the air. Before they can act, a portal appears and out bursts Reese, smacking into the Fishisher Sphere, busting it open. We then seen a clip of Reese's Finishing Move: Reese formes a portal in front of himself, sucking in Unten and Beck; the portal constricts, damaging the opponents, before shooting them back out. The tired out Reese stands in the fissure; suddenly, a large, red figure appears before him, slamming into the ground... Reptflux Happy Pi Day! The next trailer isn't ready, but since it's March 14th, Sixgon Games would like to announce that Coal Algebraic is planned to appear in FSB Strike! Trailer #1: Teaser The trailer fades in. Under the bright moon, in a rocky, fissure like area, stands a lone figure. As he wanders about, another unknown figure darts by. The wanderer stops and looks around. Suddenly, the wanderer is ambushed! After taking a few hits, the wanderer is revealed as... Unten: The Beorn Prodigy! Unten continues to battle the shadowy figure, who retaliates with swift, flowing movements; it's almost as if the figure is floating. Unten dodges a heavy kick, and fires a volley of electricty at the figure. The figure dodges a few blasts, but is struck by the last blast. Fanti whips out from behind Unten, wrapping up the figure. However, before the prodigy can get a glimpse of this unknown character, it breaks free and knocks Unten far back with a powerful combo. The two combatants, knocked away from each other, look up; a Finisher Sphere appears, drifting in the sky. Unten and the figure eye each other, and rush towards the Finisher Sphere. As they near the shining orb, time appears to slow, and the screen goes white... The logo appears: 2015 Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Strike Category:Updates Category:Apihedron Category:Subpages